twifanfandomcom-20200216-history
James Coltrane
James Coltrane he is the son of Steven Coltrane and Alice Coltrane, as he is the younger brother of Tabitha Coltrane and the older brother of Ruth Coltrane as he is the great-grandson of Paul Coltrane, he is best friends Ryan Winfrey, Robbie Sedgewick and Federico Romano, as he is the youngest member to join the Black Pack as he phased around breaking dawn part 2. Bio Early Life James Coltrane was born in La Push on October 14, 1998 as his older sister Tabitha was born on June 23, 1986 and his younger sister Ruth March 12, 2008. he grow up around his parents home as it belonged to his great-grandfather Paul as Paul give it to his father as a wedding present before he passed away and right after Tabitha was born, he is the third to cousin to the Swan's as they are third removed cousins. as he was 6 he met Winfrey family he then went to the same school as Ryan as he and Ryan become best friends as they would go fishing, tree climbing, bug hunting, cowboys and Indians and playing with toy cars. he later met Robbie and Federico who he and Ryan hung around with as Ryan turned 13 he started to hang around with Jacob Black and his friends then Robbie and Federico all so phased when they turned 13 and 14. at the age of 9 as his father Steven is the only family member to see him phase into his wolf as his father then told him that he to was a Quileute wolf and was to protect the tribe and humans form the cold ones, as his father then toke him to Billy Black, Tiron Lahote, Old Quil, Michael Clearwater and Sam Uley, as he was met by the other packs as he then saw his two cousins Quinn and Alex as they were is Sam's pack as he was told his other cousin was married to Edward Cullen and lives with the Cullen's, as he is then asked by his father into which pack he will be in as he chose to by with Jacob as his four best friends were with him. when he turned 12 he met his best friend's cousin Yuri Winfrey who she and her family moved from Japan to La Push as her father Daniel Winfrey was born in La Push as Ryan's uncle went to leave in japan as some of Ryan's family moved to Japan and England as his Uncle is married to Yuki Taketani, he met her when Ryan asked him to help move stuff into his uncle's new home as he brought up Yuri's boxes as he brought them into her room as she turned to see him as he got the last boxes he then looked up at her as he then looked into her eyes and imprinted on her. Breaking Dawn He is first seen with his father as he and his father went fishing to take his mind of his friends as he then asked his father to stop walking as he was not feeling very well again as he was getting more hotter and angrier as his father step back to see that his son had phased into his black and light silver wolf with white spots on his forehead and his eyes were light green, as he then had to tell his son to calm down as James then unphased and asked his father Category:Articles by Laura Clarke Category:Shape-Shifters Category:Males Category:Young quileutes Category:Black line Category:Black pack Category:Member of Black pack